Dreams to Reality
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Giotto had a dream that he couldn't forget. Surprisingly, he met the boy that appeared in his dream at the Entrance Ceremony in his school. G27.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dreams to Reality**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Ratings: M**

**Pairings: G27**

**Prompt: Sweet dreams and Smut.**

**Summary: Giotto had a dream that he couldn't forget. Surprisingly, he met the boy that appeared in his dream at the Entrance Ceremony in his school. G27.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**G27 is timeless love! …or was it incestuous love? Oh whatever. Anyway, this is a prompt from dotYui (a.k.a. boxing brat lol), "Sweet dreams and Smut". Glad I read lots of smut doujinshi and fics about G27… *evil snicker* Well, who cares! Please enjoy!**

**Warnings: AU, no mafia-thingy, perhaps OOC-ness too**

**Legend: **_Italic words are dreamland. _Normal words are reality.

.

.

.

_Their clothes were all over the floor, completely ignored as they engaged in a heated kiss. Both fought for dominance, tongues met and danced in a rule that they created for themselves. In the end, the younger one gave up and let the older explored his wet crevices, enjoying the muffled moans that threatened to escape the younger's lips._

_The room was dark, but it made all the pleasures from touching each other's skins became more amusing. The silence that accompanied them made the atmosphere felt hotter than usual. Soon, they parted their lips; ragged pants filled the room with noises._

_He could hear the younger's breath hitched when his finger entered his puckering entrance without warning. Hearing the boy moaning in such sexy voice made him aroused and his control almost snapped. Fortunately, he managed to restrain his desire and continued preparing the other, convincing himself that he'll get his prize soon._

_One, two, and finally three digits inserted. The triplets sneaked deeper, stretching the boy while they were seeking for the special nerve that would made him seeing white hot flashes and stars behind his closed eyelids. His effort wasn't fruitless, because moments later, the younger male screamed his name as his fingers brushed over the spot._

_"Giotto!"_

_That's it; he couldn't hold it any longer._

_Pulling away his fingers from the heat tunnel, his cock hardened when he heard the boy whimpered from the loss of that pleasurable feeling. Leaning inward, he captured the boy's tender lips once again, whispering sweet nothings before sheathing his member deep inside the boy._

_Hands found their way on his shoulders, and he winced slightly when those fingers gripped on his flesh tightly. The boy underneath him must be feeling too much pain—this is his first time, he presumed. Although he pitied him for making him a bit suffered like this, he had to move, because he had to satisfy his sexual desire. Now!_

_So he started to move, slowly a bit, and increased his pace with each thrust. The mewls that came from the younger male only encouraged him to pound into him faster and harder, seeking for that sweet spot once more. And it seemed the boy was more than happy to let the older man know which places that would make him screamed the loudest._

_"Nnngghh…! A-ah! G-Giotto…there! T-touch that again...!"_

_Smirking, he hit the spot dead-on, earning a long, hoarse scream. The noises continued to escape the boy's lips, while the other breathed heavily, feeling their climaxes approach. Pre-cum leaked from the younger one's tip, made it easier for him to slide in faster and harder into the boy. A few more thrusts and they finally came together, if not simultaneously._

_He had to prop himself while he tried to let more fresh air entered his tired lungs so he wouldn't crush the male underneath him. A small hand reached out to teach his sweating face, caressing his cheek gently. A smile stole on his lips as he heard the boy's exhausted, sweet voice spoke,_

_"Dai…suki, Giotto…senpai..."_

.

.

.

The blonde known as Giotto walked past the gate entrance. His arrival was welcomed by several girls cooing over his handsome face or poker face. The senior was famous among females for being a gentleman and a prodigy, managing to work professionally as Namimori High's Student Council President while maintaining decent grades, hence it wasn't a wonder to find out that some people had created a fan club for him. Giotto himself thought they were only wasting time and most of the time ignored their loud squeals.

Today, the girls were fawning over him, and expecting the guy to throw them a smile or two, but they gained nothing. It seemed his mind was wandering to another place or dimension, because his gaze seemed blank and he didn't even notice that his fellow classmates had approached him from behind.

"Yo, Giotto...! Ohayou~!"

"Bwaaaahhh!"

The blonde turned around hastily and frowned. "Oh, it's just you, G. and Asari."

"Maa, were you zoning out just now?" the black haired senior, Asari, laughed. "Though it's spring, you can't let the warm temperature rend apart your concentration. Today is the Entrance Ceremony, we'll have to look good and make the freshman respect us."

"I'm perfectly fine, Asari. You're overreacting."

"Just let that idiot be. He's just too happy that his brother managed to enroll here," G. scoffed and lit his new cigarette.

Asari stifled a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…but, the third year will be filled with tons of exams and heavy materials, so I can't really keep my eyes on him…"

Giotto just shrugged and let the two talk about random subjects, sometimes responding with a nod or few words. He was still contemplating about his dream last night. After all, it was unusual for him to dream something dirty like that, and he was making love with a minor, apparently (he didn't really mind the fact that he laid a boy, because he's a bi and most of the people close to him knew about it). He wondered whether it was a good sign or not, and snapped out of his chains of thoughts when Asari exclaimed,

"Ah…there he is; my little brother Takeshi!"

The three looked at the direction that the black haired man pointed at. Looking through lines of freshmen gathering near the announcement board, they could see three teenagers talking to each other. One was black haired, and both Giotto and G. knew that he was Asari's brother, Takeshi. The other two were probably his friends from his former school that managed to enroll here as well.

"He looks like an idiot as well," the redheaded senior commented, smirking as he saw Asari pouting.

"Well, he's not the brightest student in his previous school, but he passed the entrance test, then he's definitely not a total dumbass," the doting brother defended. "Ah, that's right! Giotto, you're in charge of giving orientation to the students, right? Can I—Giotto?"

Clearly, right now Giotto paid no heed to what Asari said. His frozen blue eyes were fixed on a certain object that stood among hundreds freshmen talking to each other in that schoolyard. That certain object was one of Takeshi's friends, and to be specific he was an auburn haired boy whose hair a bit spiky—it resembled Giotto's hair actually. When he turned around, the blonde could recognize his face better, and he blushed as he realized that he had seen the boy before.

He was the minor that he slept with in his dream.

And with that, the event he witnessed and experienced in his dream replayed by itself in his head, mentally wrecking his composure. Giotto closed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, trying to push back the blood that tried to rush to his cheeks. Both Asari and G. could only stare at their friend curiously, wondering what was happening to him. That was when they noticed a certain part of the blonde had suddenly…become 'energetic'. They couldn't help but burst into laughter, effectively stopping Giotto from staring at the brunette and attracting questioning gazes from the passing students.

"What are you two laughing at? Is there something funny around here?" he inquired innocently.

"Well, to be honest, yes, there is!" G. managed to say while attempting to stop his laughter. "You're aroused, Giotto. Don't you notice?"

"I wha—oh," the President slapped his forehead exasperatedly, realizing that his friend was right.

"Who are you looking at, Giotto? That person must be quite appealing to make you aroused like that!" Asari laughed once again.

Giotto huffed, ignoring his friends who started begging for him to tell them the reason. He returned to his previous activity: observing the brunette, who was currently trying to catch one of the pink petals swirling around. His gaze went down to the boy's chest, where a nameplate was attached to his uniform.

It read: '1-D, Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

"Hey…! Earth calling for Giotto! Hello~? Can you hear us?"

The blonde knitted his eyebrows together, averting his attention to Asari, who smirked in mirth along with G. "I don't have any intention to stop you from watching whoever it is, but…I think it'll be better if you greet that person right away, no?" he suggested.

"…You're being smart today, Asari. Thanks."

Giotto flashed a grin at his two friends before slipping between the students, making his way toward the one he had been staring at. When he finally stood before the said brunette, it was obvious that the trio freshmen were surprised to see a senior approaching them on their first day at this school.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada of 1-D?" the blonde asked, for the sake of making sure that he hadn't made a mistake.

"Y-yes, that's me," the boy—let's start calling him Tsunayoshi now—stuttered. "Um…is there something wrong?"

There was an awkward silence between them, which was drowned within the cheerful noises made by happy students. Tsunayoshi stared at the blonde senior with a quizzical look, wondering why he approached him in the first place. He was about to say something when Giotto lifted his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The unexpected action caused everyone that watched the sudden turn of event, including Asari and G., to gasp and widen their eyes in pure shock. The brunette was so speechless and practically too stunned that he didn't put up any resistance. Giotto took the chance and plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting the warm cavern. He pulled away from the kiss when he noticed that Tsunayoshi had regained his composure and tried to pry away from the man.

Blushing, the boy wiped away traces of saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, while Giotto licked his lips in a predatory way, actually enjoying the flustered look on Tsunayoshi's face.

"I'm Giotto, this school's Student Council President. I'll keep my eyes on you, so be prepared."

Tsunayoshi responded to that blunt statement by collapsing to the ground. Thankfully, Takeshi's reflexes were good enough so that he could catch the boy before he landed on the hard earth. Giotto watched as the boys panicked and his friends rushed to his side, scolding him about making a scandal right on the first day of the new terms.

He was sure that it would be an enjoyable year…well, at least for him.

.

.

.

**OMG Giotto sounds like a pervert there XD Must be because I'm a pervert as well lol (I have twenty R-18 doujins in my laptop 8D) Anyway, credits goes to these people below, because their creations inspired me!**

**Ryuamakusa4eva a.k.a. Amakusa-kun (seme~ you're too handsome XD)**

**SilentSnowDreamer**

**KiraLacus Forever a.k.a. Alasse Tasartir**

**Blacksakibou / Urae**

**Banyu (his/her doujins rock my socks!)**

**Kanegae Showko (love her RL doujins! *fangirls squeals*)**

**Please reviews if you have time~**

**EDIT:** (13-Jan-2012) This chapter has been betaed by Jasmin Liertha. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Thank you for everyone that had reviewed the first chapter :D Because I received lots of reviews saying that I should continue this, I'll grant your wish ^^ Also, if you're wondering where I saw G27 doujinshi…check Alasse-Tasartir on DeviantArt, and G27Fanclub too. Tons of G27 fanarts *_***

**Another thing to note, I think I won't update this frequent. Schools, exams, another fics, prompts and requests are going to keep me busy, so…hontou ni gomenasai, minna m(_ _)m**

**Enjoy :D**

**(PS: Alasse-sama, you don't mind if I advertise your works here, do you…? ^^a if you do, forgive me oTL)**

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi slowly opened his eyes, wincing for a moment as they met contact with the light from the lightings on the ceiling and lifted his hand to cover his eyes. Groaning, the boy looked to his side and saw a man clad in a white coat sitting on a chair not too far from his bed, smiling predatory-like as if he was observing his prey, which was Tsunayoshi.

"You sure take your time, Sleeping Beauty," the man smirked.

The boy actually felt a bit scared, because he thought that the man was a…pervert. "Where am I?"

"Infirmary. You collapsed right before the Entrance Ceremony started."

The brunette muttered a silent "oh", and when he recalled what happened before, his cheeks flushed red. He couldn't believe that his first kiss had been stolen, by a man too! What made it worse, the stealer had similar appearance with him…though, as far as he remembered, the older male had blonde hair and blue eyes, contradicting his auburn tresses and chocolate orbs.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that the man had moved from his chair and now stood beside his bed, the smirk still on his face. Tsunayoshi cringed, a bit surprised from the sudden closeness. Moreover, the man looked at him as he wanted to devour him or do something indecent to him! It frightened the boy so much he was shivering and sweating.

"U-um…sir…? I'm fine now, so I think I'll go to the auditorium hall…"

"You can't," the man said, "The teachers won't allow any students come late for the Entrance Ceremony. So I suppose you're stuck staying here with me until the Ceremony end. In the mean time, why don't we do something interesting?"

Tsunayoshi wanted to scream for help when the man pinned him to the bed, but realization struck him that no one would hear, because everyone was probably gathered in the auditorium hall, attending the Entrance Ceremony. Big, rough hands caressed his exposed neck and traveled up to his reddened cheeks, making his heart beat twice faster from the horror. Although he wasn't clever, the boy had common sense and knew that this situation was dangerous, thus he tried to push the man away. The effort was futile, because the man was bigger and stronger than him.

"S-sir…! Please stop!"

"You shouldn't resist, or I'll play rough with you, Beauty…"

"No!"

Suddenly, the man was thrown to the ground by a sudden impact sent to his side. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened when he saw Giotto had entered the room, beating the man with a single kick. He looked furious, but he managed to control his actions so he wouldn't beat the man to bloody pulp.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yes, thank you, uhm…Giotto-senpai," the boy stuttered, still a bit shocked.

The blonde smiled and ruffled the junior's soft hair. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you remembered my name."

Tsunayoshi said nothing. Well, it was hard to forget the name of someone that had done something unforgettable to you. His eyes shifted to the opened door behind the President, and his grin blossomed when he saw his friends, Takeshi and Hayato, entering the infirmary along with G. and Asari. They were looking at the floor, where an unconscious pervert was lying down.

"Why he's lying down there?" Takeshi asked his brother, confused.

Asari laughed. "Probably Giotto beat him up because he's going to touch your little friend or something like that. He's a pervert, after all."

"Ha, he never learn, that Shamal," G. smirked. He squatted near the body and poked Shamal's forehead. "Oi, wake up you pervert doctor."

They heard a grunt and the doctor opened his eyes. "Ah…I should report you to the teachers, Giotto," Shamal complained, getting up from the floor.

"Or maybe I should report you to the Discipline Committee. I'm sure Alaude and Kyouya will be happy to lay down their judgments on you," Giotto countered, eyes flashing dangerously while a wolfish smirk stole on his lips.

Shamal paled at that and raised his hands, signaling his defeat in this debate. "Fine, I won't touch him," he said, seating himself on his chair once again. "Anyway, if he's feeling okay and you don't have someone else injured, please leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with you kids, because now I have to sort out these data of the freshmen."

Giotto shrugged nonchalantly. He was about to speak with Tsunayoshi when the boy quickly left the bed and approached his friends. It was clear that he was trying his best to avoid any contact with the blonde senior. The little incident they had this morning probably scared him, and Giotto blamed himself for that. Noticing the small fear his small brown haired friend had in his eyes, Takeshi grinned and patted Tsunayoshi's shoulder gently.

"It's alright, Tsuna, they're my big bro's friends," he said cheerfully, pointing at the seniors one by one. "The redhead's G., and the blonde's Giotto. They joined Student Council, and two of the top-ranked students in this school."

Tsunayoshi eyed the three seniors thoroughly. He had seen Takeshi's big brother, Asari, several times before when he visited Takeshi's house. The one that was called G. looked like Hayato in some ways, and he spared a glance to the silver haired teen next to him, as if pondering about their relationship.

"Nah, I'm not related to him. Not that I know much about my family lineage," Hayato said after noticing the look Tsunayoshi sent to him.

"But you smoke like him too, Gokudera," Takeshi pointed out, earning a hard smack on the head from Hayato, who whispered threateningly, "Shut up, you baseball freak!"

Asari laughed at the comedic scene, while G. just smirked at the youths. Giotto, however, had changed his casual facial expression into a serious one. "Smoke?" his eyebrows raised as he glared at the silver haired boy, "You _smoke _though you're still so young?"

Hayato, being a rebellious rascal, glared back at the Student Council President. "Yeah, got a problem?"

"Of course there is. In this school, there's a rule that forbid you to smoke before you reach sixteen. You're still fifteen years old, aren't you?"

"Great…now because you're this school's Student Council President, you want to punish me?"

"No. My job is to warn anyone that is about to break the school's rules. The real punishers are those people from the Discipline Committee. And I suggest you to obey me, because those judges are more brutal than me."

Giotto was serious, and everyone could tell that. The juniors glanced at their other two seniors, and they nodded in sync, confirming that what their blonde friend said was true. Grumbling, Hayato walked to the infirmary's trash bin and dumped his cigarette box into it. He turned around, and Giotto muttered an emotionless compliment of "good".

They were about to continue with their conversation when Shamal stood up and pushed all of them out of the room, apparently pissed off because he couldn't concentrate on his work—though they doubted the doctor really worked on his task to 'sort out data of the freshmen'—thanks to the boys being so annoyingly noisy. They couldn't help but to smirk at seeing the man almost lose his self-control but decided to leave before Shamal's wrath befell on them.

"Alright, I think the three of you should get back to your classroom," Asari suggested wisely when they reached a couple of stairs that led to the second floor.

"Your classroom is at the end of the hall, on the right side," Giotto explained. "Well, I hope your first day will be interesting."

"Thank you, senpai," Takeshi grinned, his grin resembling Asari's very much.

The seniors watched as the boys turned, heading to their classroom while they started a random conversation like they always did. Giotto and his friends traded smiles before making their way upstairs, to their classrooms on the third floor.

"By the way, Giotto, we didn't get to ask you about it," the black haired one of the three started.

"About what?"

"The reason why you get all aroused at the mere sight of Tsuna and why you kissed him right in front of those students. It's so unlike you."

Giotto scratched the back of his head, wondering whether he should tell his friends about his dream last night or not. In the end, he told them about it, and as expected they were surprised. Asari's face reddened, although still pale in comparison with G.'s hair color. G. himself did nothing but stare at his blonde friend in disbelief.

"I know you're a bi," the redheaded said lowly so the students that strolled on the hallway wouldn't hear him, "but…with a minor? I thought your type is mature ones."

"I don't know. I can't control my dreams," Giotto sighed. "I didn't know why, but the dream just…happened—don't stare at me as if you're questioning whether I watched a porn before I sleep, Asari."

Asari chuckled sheepishly when he was caught staring weirdly at the blonde. "Then, the dream must've contained a special meaning. I mean, it's not every day that you dream of someone that you don't know and the next day you meet with said person, right?"

"Yeah…he's going to fuck him later," G. noted dully, attracting laughter from the black haired guy next to him.

"Well, I planned to," Giotto countered, making his friends freeze on their spots and they stopped walking. He smirked at their shocked face. They were priceless…!

G. was the first one to regain his composure back. "I don't have any intention to forbid you or something like that," he began, "but you know how strict and conservative Alaude is. I'm sure the rumors about you kissing a freshman—a boy, nonetheless—are spreading right now, and if that guy heard about it, you're doomed."

"I know…but I'll think of some excuse later. He couldn't possibly get the news that quick, right?"

Suddenly, a jingle echoed throughout the whole school. It wasn't a jingle that indicated the recess time or the start of classes, but instead it announced news or summons from teachers or clubs' leaders. Or in this case, it announced a dreadful nightmare for Giotto.

"Student Council President, Giotto, you're summoned by Discipline Committee Head, Alaude, into his office."

Asari and G. could only pat their depressed friend's shoulder encouragingly, whispering "good luck"s on his ears while they truly hoped that Giotto would return safely after seeing the infamous dictator of their campus.

.

.

.

**This one didn't satisfy me enough, due to my broken language device (a.k.a. brain error), so probably you wouldn't too. I'm very sorry oTL**

**Please send your criticisms and comments via reviews, suggestions are accepted as well ^^**

******EDIT:** (13-Jan-2012) This chapter has been betaed by Jasmin Liertha. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and faves! –hugs readers- They encouraged me a lot. And you'll see more G27 moments…with Giotto dream something pervy again lol –burned-**

.

.

.

It had been three days since the eventful Entrance Ceremony day. Classes had started, and Tsunayoshi was glad that he hadn't seen Giotto again. It wasn't like he missed the senior or anything, but he feared that should they meet, Giotto would kiss him again or something like that. He definitely didn't want to get everyone's attention and make the girls his enemies—knowing that more than half of Namimori High's female students were fawning over the handsome blonde—just because Giotto fancied him.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be curious as to why Giotto kissed him in the first place. He was sure they had never met before, and he wasn't an attractive person. Okay, he knew that people said that he looked cute and adorable, but he was sure those traits would make any guy kiss him! Could it be that Giotto was a lolicon…? Tsunayoshi quickly swept away the horrible thoughts as his body shuddered in fear.

"Tsuna, are you listening?"

The brunette glanced at Hayato and Takeshi, who frowned at him. "Uh…w-what is it?" He smiled, trying to pretend that he didn't think of Giotto just now.

"We were planning to study Physic together at my house tonight, after dinner," the black haired one said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, but why don't we come to your house right away after dismissal time?" Tsunayoshi tilted his head, confused.

"Well, I have to train in the baseball team while Gokudera has to attend his Mathematic Club's meeting."

The statement prompted another question from Tsunayoshi. "What? When did you two apply for the clubs? I thought we were going to do it together…?"

"Oh that's right, you were collapsed at the Entrance Ceremony day," Hayato remembered. "Well, during the Ceremony, we were given application sheets regarding the clubs that we'll take. When the Ceremony ended and we were about to leave the auditorium hall, those Student Council members collected the sheets and let the club leaders know about the new kids that planned to join their clubs."

"And you're accepted?"

Takeshi nodded. "My big bro said that the Student Council also checked whether we have any achievements from our middle school period. The ones that have such achievements are accepted into the club without any interviews while those who don't have to pass the tests. Hayato and I participated in some tournaments during our second and third year at Namimori Middle, remember? So yeah…we don't have to take any tests."

"T-then…I'm too late to apply for any clubs?" The youngest of the trio despaired. "But in this school, every student has to join at least one club or organization!"

Hayato and Takeshi traded glance, wondering what they could do to help Tsunayoshi. However, right now they couldn't think of any way, so they patted his shoulders encouragingly.

"Perhaps you should visit the Student Council office," the silver haired teen suggested. "Maybe they'll make an exception for you. If they do, we'll help you find a club that suits you the best, Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi smiled. He was grateful to have the two as his best friends, because he knew he could depend on them for support and ideas. "Yes, I think I'll do that. Thank you, Gokudera-kun!"

Giotto plopped down on the long couch in the Student Council's office. He was terribly tired, after having to attend six different classes and endure the teachers' lectures that would always be linked to the subject of how the third-year students must focus on their studies solely and leave any clubs and organizations they joined. Although, it wasn't a problem for G. and him, because they had huge capacity of memory that allowed them to remember each material taught at them, thus they were allowed to continue with their organizational and club activities.

He flipped to his back and stared at the ceiling as he continued with his thoughts. He pitied Asari. That guy had to choose a second-year student to replace his position as Traditional Music Club's leader, because he truly had to study and concentrate on his lessons. Both Giotto and G. had to cheer him up when he made that decision and offered a choice to help him with his studies so he could stay in the club, but he wisely rejected the offer.

"I'll focus on classes from now on. That way, we'll graduate together and enter the same university. We can continue hanging out together!" the black haired guy reasoned when G. asked him why he refused the offer.

Giotto couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

He sighed contently and looked up at his empty work desk. No documents or sealed envelopes found, so literally he didn't have anything to do. That meant he could take a rest today, and that was what he need right now. So he shifted into a comfortable position on the couch and closed his frozen blue eyes. Before long, he had drifted to a deep slumber….

Tsunayoshi stood nervously before the Student Council's office. He was going to ask if he could join a club even though he didn't attend the Entrance Ceremony. If he couldn't, well…that meant he was the only one that didn't get extra scores from extracurricular activities, and if he wanted to blame someone, he could blame the Student Council for that. Yes, that sounded mean, but it was true.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door, announcing his arrival. "Excuse me...," he muttered quietly as he slid open the door.

He frowned when he found no one in there. 'I thought the Council will be busy because they have to take care of the documents of the freshmen, so why aren't they in here?' Tsunayoshi thought absent-mindedly, not noticing a certain blonde's presence on the couch until he heard him mumbling.

"Tsunayoshi…"

The brunette jumped and quickly looked around. He finally spotted Giotto lying down on the sofa, fast asleep. Curious, Tsunayoshi approached and knelt next to him. His russet eyes eyed the senior's peaceful face. Giotto was truly handsome. He had almost-perfect sharp nose, creamy porcelain-like skin, shapely oval face, and stunning cerulean eyes. His silky-looking golden hair stood out the most—perhaps that was why all girls loved him, because they thought that he had foreigner's blood in him.

The boy sighed. He envied seemingly perfect people like Giotto and Hayato. They had attractive looks and nimble wit, two things that would easily make people, especially girls, idolize you. However, since he befriended the above-mentioned silverette, he knew that they were normal humans—imperfect. Hayato had troubles with his temper and his parents basically ignored him, but he was okay with it, saying that hanging out together with Tsunayoshi and Takeshi was all that mattered to him.

He smiled at the thoughts and paused when he heard the senior muttered another "Tsunayoshi" and it made a blush creep across the brunette's face. "I wonder what he's dreaming about… and why he kissed me…," he mumbled to himself and dared to run his fingers through several strands of bangs that fell over Giotto's face.

"…because you're cute…"

Tsunayoshi gasped and quickly drew back his hand, eyes widening in surprise as he watched those blue eyes fluttering open slowly. Giotto covered his mouth while he yawned, trying to focus his eyes on his surroundings. When his sight was no longer blurry, he turned to see the junior sitting on the floor, face as red as tomato. He chuckled at the reaction and got up into a sitting position.

"Nee, why are you sitting on the floor, Tsunayoshi? Come sit with me here," he offered, patting the empty space on the couch next to him.

"N-no, thank you," the brunette stuttered as he rose to his feet. "U-uhm…Giotto-senpai, you're the Student Council President, right?"

"Yes, I am. Do you need something?"

"Well…um…I wanted to apply for a club, but I didn't get the application sheet during the Entrance Ceremony because I fainted, so…yeah…"

"Oh yes…you collapsed and was sent to the infirmary that day," Giotto grinned. He got up from the couch and walked over to his desk, rummaging through the drawers as he looked for the application sheets. "By the way, which club do you want to join?"

"That…I don't know yet."

The blonde stopped his activity and looked up at the boy. "How's that? Usually people would join the same club like the one they followed in the previous school."

"Um…the problem is…I never joined any club before." Tsunayoshi smiled sheepishly. "Every club rejected me, because I'm dame-Tsuna—uh… I mean... I'm too stupid and weak, so they expelled me from any clubs."

"Then, what are you good at?"

"…Nothing?"

"Really…?"

The brunette nodded shyly. He was so embarrassed that he had to admit to Giotto that he was really a no-good person. He could've kept his mouth shut and refused to explain anything, but the senior's gaze seemed to see through his façade, causing him to be unable to speak lies. Tsunayoshi stole a glance at the said senior, who had his ice blue eyes on the boy's figure as if contemplating something.

"Well, then, Tsunayoshi…you would like to join a club or organization, just like the rule of this school, correct?" The blonde smiled warmly. When he saw the junior nodded honestly, his grin visibly widened. "Do you love helping people?"

"Of course, because it's just common sense to help each other… but no one wanted me to help them, because everything I've done always ruin everyone else's works," Tsunayoshi mourned and his gaze fell on a fixed point on the cold floor.

"But, you do have the honest intention to help them, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then," Giotto lifted Tsunayoshi's chin so the boy's eyes met with his, "join the Student Council. Help us to organize events and such. We're in need of more members. Most students choose to join sport clubs and other extracurricular, so only few students apply for the Student Council while actually we're the one who needs lots of members."

The boy was about to say immediately when he noticed the hint of evilness flashing in those cerulean orbs. "You have ulterior motives, right, senpai?" he accused the senior, pushing away and made a distance between them.

Giotto chuckled at the reaction. "I'll be lying if I said no. I do want you to join so I can stay close to you often without attracting too much attention. I did say that I'll keep my eyes on you, right? It's easy to watch over you that way."

"Now that you mentioned it, senpai, why did you say that? A-and…," Tsunayoshi lowered his head as he continued his sentence in a whispery tone, "…why did you kiss me?"

"Of course it's because you're adorable."

"Huh?"

"Don't you notice?" The blonde smiled, leaning forward to run his fingers through his junior's soft auburn hair, causing them to be messier than before. "You're beautiful, Tsunayoshi. Your brown eyes, your small frame, your silky hair, your cheeks, and your full lips… they're irresistible, you know."

Tsunayoshi blushed deeply at the comment. He knew that Giotto was simply trying to seduce him, but he couldn't calm down his heartbeat. The way Giotto slowly moved his fingers, starting from his hair and travelling down to caress his chin, made him speechless. He looked up slightly, once again making eye contact with Giotto. His blue eyes captivated him… effectively numbing his body and stopping his brain from processing what happened to him. He couldn't notice that their lips were only an inch away from touching each other.

Seeing that the boy showed no resistance, the senior was encouraged to continue his advance. His free hand grabbed Tsunayoshi's shoulder, pulling him closer gently. He closed his eyes, ready to taste the same tender feelings he felt from the other day, when the door that led into the office slid open with a loud wham sound.

"Wao. You have a lot of nerve to do such indecent thing here, Giotto."

Immediately, Tsunayoshi awoke from his dazed state and pulled away from Giotto, whose attention was distracted from him thanks to whoever opened the door just now. The blonde seemed irritated and glared at the intruder and the glare made him look scary. Tsunayoshi wondered and turned around to see who it was… and was surprised to meet two people with a dreadful aura around them. One of them was shorter and had raven hair, while the other one was a silver-haired senior. Their faces looked alike, and both were wearing prefect's armbands, so Tsunayoshi guessed they were one of the Disciplinary Committee members.

"Why, if it isn't Alaude and Kyouya," Giotto began, lips curved into a cynical smirk. "I think you should learn decency and urbanity again. Entering one's private room without first announcing your arrival isn't polite."

"This is not your private room, Giotto," Alaude, the silverette, retorted. "Anyway, it's almost the end of club activities' hours, and because the Student Council doesn't have anything to do, we're going to lock the office now."

Hearing that, the small brunette looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped when he realized how late it was. Then, a relieved smile stole on his lips when he thought that he could go home together with Hayato and Takeshi. "T-then, Giotto-senpai, I'll leave now," the boy stuttered, scrambling to grab his bag and made sure that he didn't left anything behind.

Unfortunately, when he was about to dash out of the room, Giotto grabbed his hand and effectively held him to stay still. He tried not to look at the senior's eyes because he feared that he would be stunned once again should their eyes met like earlier. He was a bit confused when instead of fingers lifting his chin or lips only a breath away from touching his, a piece of paper shoved to his face.

"What…?"

"The application sheet," the blonde President said, forcing the boy to take the paper. "Return it to me once you get the approval signature from the leader of the club that you wish to join. Though, I want you to consider my offer."

A nervous but appreciative smile crept on Tsunayoshi's lips. "I understand. Thank you very much, senpai!" the freshman said as he bowed to Giotto, before he ran out of the office in relief.

"What an herbivore," Kyouya commented, a sign of disgust reflected in his dark eyes. "I can't believe that I thought he was your mini version when I saw him for the first time."

"Well… he's kinda like a cute, innocent rabbit, isn't he?"

Both prefects were about to give their respective sarcastic remark, but halted when they saw the light blush on Giotto's cheeks. Also, when the guy chuckled eerily for no reason as he brought up his fingers to touch his lips, they immediately backed away, keeping a distance between them and the blonde. Giotto, who noticed that Alaude and Kyouya had been staring at him as if he had grown another head, shot a deadly glare at the duo.

"What?" he queried. "Is it wrong to think about Tsunayoshi?"

"…You sounded like a perv," the silver haired one stated blatantly.

"No. More like a pedophile," the raven haired one said.

"Perhaps that Haneuma had infected him with the pedophilia virus."

"It's possible."

"Hey, stop making accusations and getting wrong ideas about me!"

.

.

.

**Don't kill me for making him a pervert bastard. Giotto is a hot, naughty wolf after all –runs from the rabid fangirls-**

**********EDIT:** (3-Feb-2012) This chapter has been betaed by Jasmin Liertha. Thanks a bunch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, because people suggested to use Alaude instead of Alaude, I'd changed all 'Alaude's into 'Alaude's :P And thank you for I.A.A.N. for correcting Alaude's hair color (I'm slightly daltonism…to the point I couldn't differentiate dark red and dark brown -.-). Anyway, if you're wondering when Giotto can rape Tsuna…I had to say that you pervos had to wait… -kick'd-**

**Also, this chapter is pretty long…sorry to tire out your eyes x.x**

.

.

.

"…in other words, let alone time travel with time shifting like Urashima effect and etcetera, creating a time machine with science technology and scientific fiction itself, we have to use materials that will be able to hold up velocity higher than sonic speed."

"Alright, thank you for your presentation, Giotto. Is there any question?"

Giotto smiled smugly as he watched his classmates' dumbfounded looks. Most of them didn't have the knowledge about such difficult subject, while those who knew about advanced science like him choose to stay silent because they comprehended what he was talking about. In the end, no one asked a question to him and the teacher allowed him to return to his seat, before calling another name to perform.

"You're a cruel genius, Giotto." G., who sat next to him, smirked. "You intentionally made almost everyone in this class confused."

"Sensei said that the score depended on the content of the presentation and how I answer the questions thrown at me," the blonde kindly remarked, "My presentation is good enough, and if no one asked, that means it was flawless and all of you understand what I explained."

"More like, too confused to make a question…"

The two turned around to the student who sat behind Giotto, Asari. He looked so frustrated and scribbled something on his notebook. "One thing for sure, you ruined my dream of going back to the past at a certain point and fixing a mistake," he muttered.

"Hey, I didn't say it was impossible. Humans just have to invent the material needed for the time machine… though I doubt it would happen any time soon." Giotto grinned.

The raven haired teen was about to retort when the bell rang, indicating the lunch break. "Ah! Finally!" he cheered happily, stretching his arms while he straightened his back. The teacher had left the class right after the bell rang, and he didn't even bother to get a salute, but the students seemed to pay no mind about it. "Oyaji put ikuras and kappa makis for today's lunch. Wanna have some?"

"Sure," his two friends replied almost immediately, and they were about to walk out of the classroom together when they heard an announcement,

"To all Student Council members, please come to the Reception Room. Repeated, to all Student Council members…"

Giotto groaned. There goes his chance to eat the famous sushi made by the one and only chef of Takezushi. Asari told him that he would leave some ikuras for him, so he smiled a bit and left his friends to go to the Archive Room. He wondered what happened that made Alaude call all his subordinates to meet him. Certainly, they did nothing wrong to that dictator, did they?

He pushed open the door and saw that most of the SC members had gathered and was standing before Alaude and Kyouya. Those subordinates of his opened a path for him to confront the Committee's Head, who seemed to be in no mood to have idle banters—though usually he wouldn't like that kind of activity as well. The two blondes faced each other; both had a look that demanded an explanation or solution.

Alaude sighed. "I'll go to the heart of it: the due to submit the documents to the Disciplinary Committee so we can give our stamp is today. Yet we have only received eighty percent of total documents supposed to be sent to us."

_Oh, yeah…I forgot. _Giotto clicked his tongue secretly and stared back at the other blonde. "I'm sorry, but we didn't have enough members to finish on time. I request a deadline extension."

"You can't," Kyouya snorted. "Next week we'll have our hands full with the preparations and proposals for the upcoming Summer Festival. We have to complete the documents today."

"…Fine. Can you wait until dismissal time?"

Both prefects looked at each other, discussing about the matter through eye contact and minor facial expressions, before they finally turned to the President and gave him an affirmative nod. Giotto smiled gratefully then spun to face his members. "You heard them. Let's finish the documents today."

"But, Iinchou…" One of them lifted her hand, so he glanced at her. "I have a test after the lunch break over."

"Me too. I have to perform a presentation after lunch break."

"I didn't eat my breakfast this morning, so I'm starving and want to eat my lunch."

"I have to work on my assignments."

Giotto slapped his forehead, frustrated. Why were the freshmen becoming more and more annoying as each year passed? Couldn't they put aside their personal problems and put the school's problem as their priority? Though he had to admit, forcing them to work at lunch break was very selfish of him. In the end, he let out a deep sigh and gave his members a disappointed look.

"Fine... I'll start myself. When you have finished your lunch, test, assignments, presentation and whatever else, please come to the Office."

They nodded and left the Receptionist Room in order, before began running in the hallway because they noticed that there was only fifteen minutes left before the lunch break ended. Kyouya's smile twitched, and soon he stepped down on the hallway, chasing down those rascals. Giotto shook his head, too annoyed to pity his subordinates.

"How shameful," Alaude commented curtly. "That's why I told you not to accept new applicants easily."

"I can't help it. If I don't accept them, I won't have any members."

The dictator heaved a sigh. "Just go already."

Giotto smiled thinly and nodded, then left Alaude alone in the Reception Room. He was too busy making mental notes about what he had to do and what commands he would give to his subordinates once they finished their problems that he didn't even notice the concerned look the head prefect secretly threw at his back.

Tsunayoshi read the plank on the door. It read 'Student Counseling Room'. He averted his gaze to the application sheet he got from Giotto—it was still blank—and back to the wooden door. He was determined to return the sheet today; then again he had no idea which club would accept him, the dame-Tsuna. So Hayato suggested him to visit the teachers at the Student Counseling Room, because they (maybe) could help him. Speaking of Hayato, he and Takeshi had gotten a call and had to see their respective club leaders so they couldn't accompany the boy to see the teachers.

_Should I really enter? I heard that the Counselors were a bit eccentric…I hope they're not a pervert like Dr. Shamal!_

Inhale, exhale. The brunette steadily shifted the door and inclined his head. "Excuse me, I wish to discuss something with the Counselors!"

"Oh? How rare..."

He looked up and saw three people in the room, clad in office suits. Two of them were males, and they sat on a long couch in the middle of the room, while the last one who greeted Tsunayoshi was a black haired woman with a kind smile. Among the three, there was only one who seemed to be a scary teacher. Tsunayoshi was about to study the said teacher's appearance before he found himself forced to sit down on a single-seated sofa, just in front of the long couch so he faced the male teachers.

"Relax. The Counselors here won't bite you, they're tame," the female teacher giggled. "By the way, I'm Aria-sensei, the sophomore's Biology teacher. They're Knuckles-sensei and Reborn-sensei, the Student Counselors. You can always depend on their advice—they're always right."

"Aria, if you're just going to promote us, you can return to your lab," the scary teacher chided her.

"I was just trying to get the boy to loosen up. He's scared of you, Reborn. Actually, most of the students are scared of you."

Reborn just scoffed, then looked away to ignore Aria's scolding. Knuckles gave a small chuckle and distracted the brunette's attention from the other adults' squabble with his question. "You're a freshman, right? What brings you here, while the terms have just begun?"

"Ah… I want your advice about my club of choice," Tsunayoshi replied, a little nervous. "I didn't get to sign up for a club during the Entrance Ceremony Day, so I asked for an application sheet from the Student Council. I want to return the sheet today, but I can't figure out which club I want to join."

"Don't tell me… you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"You know me, sensei?"

"Of course we do." Aria smiled, having had enough debating with the black haired man on the couch. "You became a hot topic among teachers."

Tsunayoshi mentally sweatdropped. "Because I'm a dame-Tsuna?" he asked.

"No. Because the Student Council President kissed you..."

He blushed in rapid speed when she mentioned that. All three teachers had amused smirks on their face. They were probably holding up their laughter too. It was true that the news about Giotto kissing Tsunayoshi on the first day of school had spread to the teachers, but instead of thinking that it was a degrading act, they were quite amused and wished to know who this Tsunayoshi was.

"Anyway, this is not the right time to discuss about that subject," Reborn interrupted, actually having a sinister grin stole on his lips. "You want our advice regarding the clubs, correct?"

"Ah…y-yes..."

"Then my advice is: you don't have to bother finding one."

"Eh?" both Aria and Tsunayoshi gave the raven haired teacher a puzzled look.

"I have to agree with Reborn," Knuckles said, "We heard about your reputations as a dame-Tsuna during middle school. Bad grades, weak stamina, and often become object for bullies. We fear that you don't fit to enter any of scholastic clubs in this school."

The brunette despaired. He knew that they would say that, but he expected softer statements and some encouraging words. He heard Aria scolding her fellow teachers and told them to speak softer and not too honest like that. But it was too late. Knuckles was right; he really didn't have a chance to join any club—

"Excuse me, Reborn-sensei."

They all looked up and found the Student Council President stood on the doorway. He looked tired and sweaty, and very surprised when he found Tsunayoshi was there. Well, of course he would. Most of the time, students who had to see the Counselors were students that had issues. Those issues varied from study problems to gang fights, so it explained Giotto's anxiety.

He approached the freshman, his blue eyes trying to detect lies or fears from the younger student. "Tsunayoshi, what happened? Why are you here, facing Reborn-sensei and Knuckles-sensei?"

"He wants to get some advice so he can choose a club." Aria smiled, sharing the same entertained feeling with her fellow teachers who watched Giotto's caring attitude towards the boy. The blonde hardly lost his composure in school and always appeared like a perfect person so it amused them to see this side of Giotto.

"I'm sorry, Senpai… I'll try returning the sheet today," Tsunayoshi begged, feeling a bit guilty.

"Thank you. I actually really need you to return the sheet today… which reminds me," the senior turned to look at the scariest among the three teachers. "Sensei, I want to borrow the notes regarding students' psychological, IQ, and interest. You had the freshmen's written already, hadn't you?"

"Reason?" Reborn questioned, though he appeared to have no interest in what Giotto had to explain.

"Alaude wants me to submit all remaining files done today."

"I see. Then, get it yourself from the bookshelf."

"Thank you."

Tsunayoshi watched the blonde get some maps from the bookshelf before he excused himself from the room. Seconds later, both Aria and Knuckles sighed sympathetically, causing the boy to frown at them. "Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No, we just pity him," the Biology teacher replied. "We heard that many incompetent students joined Student Council. We call them incompetent because according to rumors, they joined just because they want to be famous. Our school's Student Council reputation is well-known, so it didn't surprise us if there are students that try something sly like that."

"The third-year students who managed the Student Council along with Giotto since they were just freshmen had resigned, because they had to focus on their studies. Giotto stayed because he knew he couldn't trust the sophomores to replace him," Knuckles added.

The brunette began to pity Giotto as well. He finally knew why the senior looked a bit messed up just now. He was probably busy running all around to get the needed files and data for these documents he had to submit to the Disciplinary Committee ('eh, Alaude-san is the Committee's leader, right?' Tsunayoshi wondered because he vaguely remembered Takeshi mentioning Alaude's name). He didn't even realize that Reborn had been observing him for quite awhile now, with a creepy evil smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you still want to find a suitable club for you?" he asked, snapping the boy from his train of thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, of course!" Tsunayoshi straightened his back, staring hopefully at the teacher. "Do you have any suggestions, Reborn-sensei?"

"Yes. You can't join any scholastic or sport clubs, so I think you should try organization instead. You can become helper, though I don't know how far you can help the organization, knowing your reputation as a clumsy kid."

Tsunayoshi's ears flushed at the taunt, but kept listening anyway.

"So I suggest you take the opportunity and go help the Student Council now."

The way he said it, it sounded like Reborn _ordered _him to do it, not _suggested _him to do it. "Um…why can't I try the Disciplinary Committee instead?"

"Do you think you can survive under Alaude and Hibari's strictness? They won't hesitate to hit students with their almost-inhuman strength, you know."

"Beside, Sawada-kun," Aria patted Tsunayoshi's slender shoulder. "The Student Council needs help. I'm sure Giotto will be happy to accept your help."

"Though, it's really up to you. After all, it's you who will join, not us," Knuckles encouraged.

The brunette took his time to think about the advice. Actually, he told Hayato and Takeshi about Giotto's offer, but the silver haired teen had objected. He said that joining the Student Council would take away most of his study time at school, due to many projects and events that the organization had to arrange. Also, those two warned him that Giotto would probably take advantage of him while they were alone. But still…

He got up from the sofa and bowed. "Thank you for your advices, sensei!"

Giotto stretched his arms. He was so tired, typing the required data for ninety students all by himself. After he typed the data, he had to print them and put them into different maps, then label them with the student's name and their class. Surely, it wouldn't be a problem if he had one or two person helping him to manage everything, but sadly, his (egoistic) subordinates had something else to do.

He was about to fill basic profiles for a student when someone entered. He didn't bother to look up, because he thought that person was Alaude or Kyouya, who often visited without knocking on the door first.

"If you just want to check my work, you have to wait until—"

"Anou… Giotto-senpai?"

The blonde was surprised to hear the familiar voice and immediately averted his gaze from the computer screen. Tsunayoshi stood before him, looking a bit nervous. The boy put down a small sheet, which he recognized to be the application sheet he gave the other day, though he didn't see any stamp on the paper.

"Eto…I want to get your stamp," he stuttered.

"My stamp?" Giotto lifted his eyebrow, but seconds later his eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Tsunayoshi nodded. "I want to join the Student Council."

For a moment, nothing happened. The brunette felt a bit awkward, due to the unexpected silence. He thought that the senior would act all hype and welcome him cheerily, but here he was watching as Giotto sat still on his desk-chair, staring at him with those cerulean eyes of his, which still had the same effect—hypnotize him.

Finally, after minutes that felt like hours, Giotto reached out for his signet and stamped the application sheet. He then rummaged through the stack of maps on his desk, pulling out a map with the label of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' from the pile, and put it into the archive before placing the map on top of the pile. This baffled Tsunayoshi, and made him wonder whether Giotto was okay or not. However, he didn't have the chance to ask, because suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi. You can't imagine how happy I am!" he heard the blonde cheering happily.

The brunette was thankful that his face was buried into Giotto's broad chest, or else people would notice his cheeks flushed red. Then again, this position caused him unable to breath, thus he began to struggle from the President's embrace.

"Fhemphai pweash lef meh guh!"

"Oh yes, sorry."

Giotto released his dear junior and smiled apologetically at the sight of flush-cheeked Tsunayoshi. He waited until the boy calmed down a bit before he spoke, "I really appreciate it if you want to help me, Tsunayoshi. We have to submit all freshmen's profiles to the Disciplinary Committee before the dismissal time."

"Sure. Please give me your order, Iinchou." The brunette grinned.

The so-called Inchou laughed. "You don't have to call me Iinchou. Just call me 'Giotto-senpai' like usual, or," he flashed a sly smirk, "you can call me 'Giotto-koi'."

"No, thank you."

"I know, I'm just kidding…"

Tsunayoshi smiled and nodded. He was about to ask what he could do, when the bell rang, telling students to return to their respective classrooms because the lunch break had ended. He saw Giotto simply returned to his desk chair and started typing again, as if he didn't hear the loud jingle.

"Anou…Giotto-senpai?" Tsunayoshi began.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"You're not going to attend classes?"

The blonde looked up and was going to say something, but decided not to. Instead, he slapped his forehead. "Ah sorry, Tsunayoshi... You can return to your class," he apologized.

"But, what about you?"

"I have to finish this."

"Oh…"

Giotto thought that the brunette would leave the office and went to his classroom, leaving him to work all alone again. So it surprised him when he saw Tsunayoshi took the pile of archives from his desk and brought it with him so he can sort them out. The boy, noticing the strange look he received from his Iinchou, stated, "I'm a Student Council member too. I'll help you finish this, Senpai!"

Giotto was taken aback. He didn't expect Tsunayoshi to say that. And he, once again, felt so happy that the boy was there. Smiling contently, he took out a small paper from his drawer and wrote something. When he was done, he put his computer to stand by and got up from his seat. Tsunayoshi saw that and he was surprised when he found himself dragged out of the office forcefully.

"G-Giotto-senpai? Where are we going?" the junior asked, fearing that the older male would do something perverted to him.

"Faculty Office, to get some required data from the teachers. Also, we'll give this to your class," he showed the small paper he wrote earlier to his new subordinate. When the boy frowned, he added, "It's a dispensation memo. This way you won't be marked as 'absent' while you work for Student Council during classes."

Tsunayoshi's face brightened at the explanation. He was worried that the teachers would scold him if he had to leave classes for Student Council's projects, so this relieved him. "Thank you, Senpai!"

Kyouya glanced at his watch. It was almost dismissal time, and he hadn't seen Giotto yet. He glanced at his cousin, who was writing—no, doodling something on a paper. Alaude seemed to be nonchalant, despite the fact that he was waiting for Giotto to submit the files that he promised. Minutes passed, and they still waited for the blonde.

"Alaude," the raven haired one started, "They won't submit it in time."

The older prefect stopped his activity and looked at the office's doors. Truly, there was no sign or sound of footsteps, informing the Student Council President's arrival. He said nothing, but it was clear that he was concerned. Finally, when the minute hand reached ten, he got up from his seat and—

"Excuse us."

The doors swung open and entering with a heap of maps were Giotto and Tsunayoshi. The tall blonde put down the maps he brought on Alaude's desk, before helping his junior with the maps he carried. With a victorious smile, he exclaimed, "There, I finished them before dismissal time. Are you satisfied now?"

Alaude eyed the stacks of maps before him. He approximated them to be about ninety files, precisely the number of files that hadn't been submitted. "Okay, your task is completed."

"Ah… thank God." Tsunayoshi smiled, turning to look at his Iinchou who had a smug grin on his face. "It's a relief, right, Senpai?"

Giotto nodded and ran his hand through the brunette's silky hair, ruffling it. "It's all thanks to you, Tsunayoshi. I doubt I can finish it before the time if you weren't there to help me."

"It's alright. I'm glad I can help you."

They were about to continue their conversation when they heard a loud growl. Immediately, Giotto's face reddened. It was his stomach's voice, and he knew why it protested loudly: he forgot to eat his lunch.

"Ah…how embarrassing. And I didn't get to have a taste of Tsuyoshi-jiisan's sushi," he chuckled, trying to ignore the stares that came from the other three.

"Wait, what?" Alaude glared at the taller blonde, eyes stern. "You didn't eat your lunch?"

"You asked me to come during lunch break and—"

"I didn't ask you to come immediately!" the head prefect snapped, interrupting Giotto's explanation. Both Giotto and Kyouya knew that trying to cut Alaude's sentences would anger him further, so they let him continue. "You're allowed to eat first, but you have to see me when you're done. How foolish can you get? What if you're stricken with a stomach disorder?"

Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi could only watch silently with mouth slightly parted and eyes widened in pure shock. He was surprised, because he didn't expect Alaude, who appeared to be a calm and composed guy, to scold Giotto about the importance of lunch to stay healthy. It seemed strange to him, but he knew it was normal for Giotto and Kyouya.

Finally, when the jingle that indicated dismissal time throughout the whole school resounded, Alaude stopped his lectures. He sighed, before turning around to face the window.

"You can leave," he announced, still refusing to look at the others.

Giotto smirked, but he left the room along with Tsunayoshi anyway. Once the sound of their footsteps faded away, the blond-haired guy returned to his seat, ready to stamp the maps. Following suit, Kyouya took several maps from the stack, but made sure to make a verbal attack to his dear cousin while he walked to his desk. "You can't be honest, can you?"

Alaude glared at the sophomore, traces of pink shades remaining vivid on his pale cheeks. "Shut up and work, Kyouya."

.

.

.

**Woohoo~ Mamma Alaude cares for Papa Giotto~ XD -kick'd- Errh okay I can't believe I treat them as my parents just now e.e**

**Actually there's still more scene involving those 'incompetent kids' and Alaude showing his affection toward Giotto, but I decided to put it on the next chapter, because I fear that I'll tire out your eyes x_x**

**Also, do you think I should introduce more characters, like the Kokuyo Gang or the Varia or evem the Millefiore bunch…? XD –had some plot bunnies about them–**

**********EDIT:** (3-Feb-2012) This chapter has been betaed by Jasmin Liertha. Thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

***comes out, protecting self with Lampo's Shield in case anyone throws her with trashes*Sorry for the late update! D:**

**I was very busy with school and parents…well, as a gift for you G27 fans who were waiting to date for this update, and because today is a special day for me, I'll publish a special oneshot! It's called "His Present: Tuna", and contains lemon of course! Beware, there will be spoilers…I guess? The story takes place after Dreams to Reality's ending, though. Aside from that…I'm saddened at the fact that Giotto's eyes are not blue, but orange! T.T Now I need to replace all 'blue eyes' into 'orange eyes'… *sighs***

**Oops, sorry for ranting here! Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

It was a fine Sunday morning in Sawada household. The lady master of the house, Sawada Nana, was happily washing the dirty silverwares and plates when she heard footsteps coming from the second floor. Not less than a minute, her son entered the dining room (which was connected with the kitchen), still wearing pajamas and was in half-awake, half-sleeping state.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!" she greeted cheerfully.

Tsunayoshi yawned slightly before he replied, "Good morning, Okaasan."

The boy drowsily approached the dining table and seated himself on one of the chairs. He then grabbed one of the sandwich on a big plate and began to eat the breakfast. When Nana put down a glass of fresh milk on the table, he was fully-awaken and scanned his surroundings, only to find that none was eating the breakfast with him.

"Where's Natsu?" he looked at his mother, who had returned to her place behind the kitchen counter to continue her activity.

"He had left early," Nana said. "He said he's helping his Student Council President preparing an event for the freshmen at his school, so probably he'll return home late."

"Sou desu ka…"

"Now that Na-kun and Tsu-kun joining school organizational stuff, I'll be left alone at home often…" the housewife sighed jokingly, before adding, "…You two really had grown up!"

Tsunayoshi laughed humorlessly. Yesterday, right after they submitted the files to the Disciplinary Committee, Giotto dragged him to Takezushi, where they met Yamamoto brothers along with G. and Hayato studied together. They ended up having a small party to celebrate Tsunayoshi's first success in school organizational stuff and didn't stop until Tsuyoshi said it was pretty late and advised them to go home. Nana was, obviously, very anxious and ready to scold that son of hers for hours, but fortunately Takeshi was there to explain about Tsunayoshi joining the Student Council and all. Needless to say, she was very proud and canceled her plan to lecture him.

When he recalled last night's event, the boy couldn't help but to smile joyfully. He was glad he could help (as previously mentioned, he was so clumsy that most of the time people told him to stand back and do nothing) Giotto. And during the party, he learned that the blonde wasn't as pervert as he thought. He teased him a lot, yes, but he didn't do something so courageous like groping him or something like that.

The sound of doorbell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Nana paused from her activity and walked away, checking who would visit their house so early in the morning while Tsunayoshi finished his meal. He was about to drink his milk when a familiar voice called out for him.

"Tsunayoshi, you're still wearing pajamas?"

He immediately whipped his head around at the statement. His caramel-colored eyes widened in shock at the sight of Giotto entering the dining room, clad with casual outfit and his usual heart-warming smile. Tailed behind the tall teen was Nana, who didn't seem to be unfazed at the fact that Giotto looks like Tsunayoshi a lot. For a moment, the boy was staying still, while his face reddened rapidly. Giotto, oblivious to the shock his crush felt, inched closer toward Tsunayoshi and waved his hands before the other's face.

"Tsunayoshi, you're awake, aren't you?"

"…here…"

The Inchou tilted his head slightly. "Sorry? I don't catch what you said?"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi yelled out loud, startling both Giotto and Nana.

"Tsu-kun, you shouldn't shout at your Inchou!" the auburn-haired woman chided, pinching her son's cheek lightly. "Giotto-kun's here to pick you up. He said that the Student Council members are going to hunt a place for your school's event. Why didn't you said so? I'll wake you up early if you did!"

"I don't know about that…" the son said, rubbing his reddened cheek to ease off the pain.

"I thought I sent an email to you last night?" Giotto lifted his eyebrow.

"I didn't check my handphone and I went to bed early last night."

"Ah…then, it's totally my fault…"

Tsunayoshi shook his head frantically. "I-It's my fault too," he stuttered. "T-then, I'll get ready. Uhm…can you wait for a bit, Senpai?"

"Sure."

And with that, Tsunayoshi escaped from the room and headed straight to his bedroom. Nana giggled merrily before she motioned Giotto to have a seat and offered him the sandwiches she made, which Giotto refused politely.

"I'm sorry if Tsu-kun is bothering you a lot," Nana began, smiling thinly. "He's so clumsy and all. I just hope he didn't burn the school or something like that because of his clumsiness."

"Quite contrary, he helped me a lot," the blonde grinned. He had to admit, though, that when they were completing the freshmen's data, Tsunayoshi almost destroyed half of his work. Thankfully, he kept his eyes on him and avoided unnecessary accidents.

"In that case, I'm glad. I hope he will manage to get out of his inferiority-complex…"

At that, Giotto frowned. "Inferiority-complex?"

"Yes…he always think that he's not better than anyone. I think it began since Na-kun overshadowed him when they were so little…"

He was about to ask who is 'Na-kun' and the inferiority-complex Tsunayoshi had, when the subject of their conversation reappeared in the dining room. Tsunayoshi had gotten rid of his pajamas and now he wore an orange hoodie over a short-sleeved blouse along with a pair of khaki shorts. His hair was no longer disheveled, and now he resembled the neat-looking Giotto. Nana smiled brightly and approached him, tidying up the boy's appearance a bit though his son objected.

"Alright, I'm ready, Giotto-senpai."

"Okay," the blonde rose to his feet and inclined his head to Nana. "I'll escort him back safely when we're done, Sawada-san. Will it be okay if we return late?"

"Of course it is. As long as he's safe," the housewife giggled.

Giotto simply smirked at the comment, and Tsunayoshi immediately know that he probably won't be safe from the older teen's pervertness…

* * *

"What does this kanji says? Yu…?"

"Yúnquè."

"Oh…it's Chinese kanji, right?"

Giotto nodded as he pushed open the door for him and his young companion. They entered the small café and made their way to an empty-table. Tsunayoshi looked around the café. It was almost empty, though it was understandable, considering it was still pretty early in the morning and it seemed that they were the first customer today. The place was decorated nicely, and he couldn't help but to notice several Chinese ornaments put in here and there. Opening the small menu on their table, he also noticed that there were many Chinese treats and beverages served, aside from Japanese cakes and Western-style snacks.

"Welcome. Can I take your order now?"

The boy looked up and gasped when he saw a familiar face. It was Hibari Kyouya, though there was something odd with him…like, why the hell he wore AN APRON and SMILING?

"I want sakuramochi along with sakurayu, please." He heard Giotto spoke to the smiling-Hibari.

"Still unable to let go of the spring theme, eh?" the apron-wearing guy chuckled. "Sadly, the sakurayu is out of stock right now. Alaude and Kyouya are getting some pickled sakura right now."

"Eh? So you're not Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi frowned, but he immediately covered his mouth and blushed when his blonde senpai stifled a laugh.

"Technically, you can call him 'Hibari-san', but then again, he's not the 'Hibari-san' that you knew," Giotto said. "He is Hibari Fon, big brother of Kyouya and the owner of this café."

"Big brother?"

The guy introduced as Hibari Fon smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm Kyouya's brother, and you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one that Alaude spoke of. You really look like Giotto; I thought you were his brother or something."

Tsunayoshi nodded nervously. He couldn't believe that someone as cold and strict as Kyouya have a sibling like Fon, who seems to be an airy and friendly person. Then again, their face looks awfully similar, so he guessed that they were truly related.

"So, may I have your order, Sawada-kun?" Fon repeated, his kind smile still plastered on his face.

"What? Oh yeah…umm," the auburn-haired teen looked over the menu and spoke, "I want…ichigo daifuku and…strawberry bubble tea, please."

"Then I'll change my order to yomogi daifuku and honeydew bubble tea, please," Giotto added.

"Alright, yomogi and ichigo daifuku, then honeydew and strawberry bubble tea. Please wait for a moment," said the braided-man (which Tsunayoshi just noticed when he turned around to walk away).

"So, Giotto-senpai," Tsunayoshi began once Fon entered what looks like the café's kitchen, "why are we here? I thought we're going to hunt a place for the school's event?"

The senior simply smiled and leaned his back against the chair. "Yes, but in order to do that, we're going to ask the Discipline Committee's opinion. I'm sure they'll come soon, so let's just wait here patiently and enjoy the pastries, shall we?"

"Come here soon—?"

"We're back."

The bell, which placed atop the door and set to ring whenever someone opened the door, jingled. Giotto and Tsunayoshi immediately averted their gaze to the entrance door and saw Alaude and Kyouya arrived, as expected. They were wearing casual attire—shirts and jeans—and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but to feel that they were less ferocious than usual. Maybe because they weren't in school.

"Ah, Alaude, Kyouya, welcome back," Fon walked out from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of bubble teas. "Can you deliver these to table three? Their orders are on the counter."

"There are customers already?" Alaude lifted his eyebrow while putting on his apron and took the paper from the counter table. "…Daifukus? Who wants to eat them during late sp—?"

"You shouldn't comment on customer's order, Alaude."

Immediately, the stoic duo whipped their head around and finally noticed Giotto and Tsunayoshi's presence in the café. The blonde was smirking, satisfied to see Alaude's surprised look while his junior was smiling nervously, fearing the cousins' wrath. In the end, both Alaude and Kyouya said nothing, but instead they entered the kitchen where Fon was. For a moment, a silence ensues, until sounds of plates shattered and battle cries echoed. It doesn't take a minute until Fon walked out of the kitchen, unharmed and smiling happily, while his brother and cousin had scratches here and there.

"Uh…Fon-san, what happened? We heard voices just now…" the brown-haired teen inquired curiously when he saw Fon walked to them, carrying along a tray with their orders on it.

"No worries, I was just 'helping them relieving their stresses'," the café owner said, smiling innocently. Putting down the daifukus and bubble teas on the table, he added, "Please enjoy."

"Thank you," Giotto said before the older man left them.

Taking one of the ichigo daifukus from his plate, Tsunayoshi bit it down while his eyes watched Fon talking to Alaude and Kyouya. The two were silent as the oldest Hibari speak of something to them, and by the time Fon finished his talk (Speech? Scold?), a couple of costumers entered and Alaude was forced to handle them, while Kyouya checked on the cakes on the display racks.

"Tsunayoshi, you had some strawberry cream there."

"Huh?"

His almond-colored eyes widened when he felt warm fingers touched the corner of his lips. Giotto smiled, and somehow got Tsunayoshi hypnotized with his orange sunset eyes again while he licked away the strawberry cream that he wiped away from the younger teen's face. This action was, of course, not goes unnoticed by Alaude. He glared at the scene, though he tried to focus solely on his current task: taking the customers' orders. Kyouya also saw this, but he said nothing.

"Tsunayoshi?"

The boy finally snapped out of his half-hypnotized state when his Inchou waved in front of his face. "Y-yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong! But, um…w-when we are we going to discuss about the festival?"

"Oh you're right," Giotto turned his head and waved at Alaude and Kyouya, who were taking some cakes onto a tray. They spared him a questioning glance, to which he said aloud, "It's discussion time."

"Later, Giotto. It's about busy hour. We'll start once I-Pin returns so she can help Fon," Alaude replied, taking the tray to some customers.

"I-Pin?" Tsunayoshi tilted his head slightly, wondering whether it was truly a human name, or only a nickname.

"Fon and Kyouya's youngest sister," his Inchou answered. "Just in case you're wondering, she doesn't looks like her elder brothers, though she shared their terrifying combat skills and predilection toward cute stuffs. Oh and…she hates broccoli very much to the point she went berserk at the mere mention of it."

"…Sounds scary."

* * *

Meanwhile, a black haired girl dressed in red one-piece dress sneezed loudly, gaining the attention of almost everyone in Namimori Shopping District.

"Who's talking about me? …I hope it's not Fon-nii or Kyouya-nii," she sulked. "Oh well, I should get back soon. I've finished buying the extra ingredients anyway."

Yes, she's none other than Hibari I-Pin, youngest child in Hibari family. As mentioned, she was on her way to her family café, returning from an errand Fon gave him. She glanced at her watch, and noticed that it was about the café's busy hour so she ran a bit. Unfortunately, it seemed that she won't be able to return just in time to help her brothers, because when she was about to turn at an intersection, she saw a group of men surrounding something.

Curious, she approached the men—while many passerbies decided to pretend that nothing happened—to see what were they doing. It turned out they were trying to take money from two middle-school students by force. One of them was a violet-haired girl, wearing skull-printed eye-patch while her friend was an emerald-haired boy, younger than the girl. They were standing close to each other while trying to distance themselves as far as possible with those men who tried to take away their money.

"Now, now…you puny teens shouldn't be stubborn," one of the men, a guy with messy beards, snarled. "Just give us your money and we'll leave you unharmed."

"No," the boy said, expression deadpan.

"Why not? You're wearing Kokuyo badge. You must be one of those snotty rich brats, right?"

"I am. But…_non ho una lira_—you don't have money to pay me back."

"Such foul-mouth…" another guy with piercings on his nose and ears stepped up, pointing a flick-knife at the teens. His smile widened when he saw the girl one trembled in fear and clutched at her friend's arm. "Maybe if I hurt your cute face a bit you'll learn your les—ARRGH!"

The men surrounding them flinched and immediately turned around to see their friend, who was screaming in pain, had his arm twisted to his back by someone. That someone turned out to be none other than I-Pin. It seemed like the sense of justice that both Alaude and Kyouya shared also flow in her veins.

"Chrome-chan, Fran-kun, get out of here!" the black haired girl said, revealing their names.

"But, I-Pin-chan…we're told by our big brothers to wait here," the violet haired girl, Chrome, answered.

"Then at least find a nice hiding place when you get the chance!"

"L-let go off of me!" the piercing-wearer man growled, actually feeling terrible pain because I-Pin twisted his arm harder.

"…What about you?" Fran inquired, ignoring the pleading eyes the twisted man directed at him.

"I'm going to make them a bit busy until your brothers came, I guess…"

"Ha! For a little girl, you got guts," the bearded-man smirked. Neither he nor his buddies tried to help their friend, who was totally at I-Pin's mercy, to escape. Instead, they snicker and pulled out more flick-knives, taking some sort of attacking stances. "You won't be able to get out of here without getting cuts here and there!"

I-Pin glared at them, though not deathly enough to make them scared. She kicked the piercing-wearer guy on the stomach, sending him to fall limp onto the ground. She then immediately stood before Chrome and Fran, trying to protect them from the upcoming attacks. And with loud battle cries, the men charged at her.

Blades aimed at I-Pin, but she single-handedly managed to throw away the knives. When they lost their only weapons, those men began assaulting her with kicks and punches. Then again, she was able to counter their attacks with much ease, sending them either to the hard ground or to the flyer-clad walls. Some of them stayed still, groaning when they felt their ribs broken, and some others got up to try their luck again. They just don't learn.

Meanwhile, Chrome and Fran stayed back, watching the battle ensues. They were captivated by I-Pin's performance, which nearly looks like a battle maiden that came down to the battlefield. They didn't realize that one of the hoodlums were sneaking behind them and quickly grabbed them by their collars, causing both teens to yelp.

"You crazy girl! Stop beating my friends!" the man roared, effectively stopping I-Pin from launching her combo kicks. He tightened his grip on Chrome and Fran's collars, made them winced.

"Please refrain from tugging at it," the emerald-haired boy complained, though his expression remained blank.

"Shut up! Or I'll splint your neck!"

"Chrome-chan! Fran-kun!" I-Pin clenched her fists. Now, if she's as cold-hearted as Alaude and Kyouya, she would beat the man up mercilessly. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) she couldn't do that and forced to stand still.

Now that the unbelievably-strong girl couldn't do anything, the fallen hoodlums got up once again. One of them, the guy with piercings, grabbed I-Pin's arms and held her still while some of them took Chrome and Fran's bags forcefully. They rummaged through their belongings, looking for money or anything precious that worth taken. Sadly, they only find books and stationeries.

"Tch, their wallets aren't here."

"Go search their body."

"Roger that."

The bearded-man approached Chrome, who desisted and could only stare at the man in deep fear. This only made him chuckle. "Ha! The look on your face just make me want to touch you, brat," he sneered.

"You mustn't," Fran warned, a bit out of breath because the man behind them still grabbing at his collar. "Our brothers will kill you. Literally."

"Ha! Yeah, keep talking nonsense, boy. Your brothers won't come at all!" the piercing-wearer guy mocked.

"Actually, Fran's right."

THUD.

Chrome and Fran felt that they no longer need to struggle for breathing. The man behind them had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Both teens turned around and smiled (though in Fran's case, he smiled very thinly that you won't notice if you're not experienced at reading through expressions) at the one who had freed them.

"Mukuro-niisan!" Chrome exclaimed happily.

"You're late," Fran added.

"Kufufu...I'm really sorry," Mukuro, their brother, had arrived. He petted his younger sister's hair gently and said, "They didn't touch you with their filthy hands, did they?"

The violet-haired girl shook her head. "I'm fine…but I-Pin-chan is…"

"I know…let's return her a favor, hm?"

The trio glanced at the rest of the hoodlums, who was a bit surprised to see Mukuro appeared out of nowhere. The piercing-wearer guy still had his hold on I-Pin's arms, secured her tightly behind two bulk-looking men. They were prepared to battle again, this time against the blue-haired Kokuyo high school student. However, before either side could initiate the first strike, the man that kept I-Pin in place suddenly fainted and fell with a loud thud.

"Are you alright, I-Pin?"

I-Pin glanced back and beamed, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for your help, Spade-san!"

Spade, a taller and tosca-haired version of Mukuro, smirked proudly. It seemed the additional presences of the two brothers intimidated those men that surrounded them. They were practically shaking in their shoes and almost wetting their pants when they recognized who the two were.

"That pineapple hairstyle…it can't be…!"

"They wear Kokuyo High uniforms…there's no mistaking!"

"They're the leaders of Kokuyo Gang…the Pineapple Brothers!"

Mukuro's smile twitched at the mention of 'pineapple'. Chrome fidgeted a bit, wondering whether she should calm his brother down or not. I-Pin stood behind Spade, who laughed joyously because he, like I-Pin, knew what would happen. Fran would love to join his eldest brother and laugh his ass off, but find himself unable to do so because it won't be cool, will it?

"Kufufu…did I hear you mocked my hairstyle…?"

"Chrome-neesan, let's get out of here," Fran decided, dragging her sister out of that street. "Aniki and I-Pin-chan should stay away too."

"Hmph. I suppose. Well, _fratello_, don't spill too much blood. I don't want to see the cops go to our school again," Spade said while he walked away casually through the crowd, followed by the half-hesitant I-Pin, who asked,

"Are you sure it'll be alright to let him handle them?"

Spade smiled and nodded, ignoring the sound of screams and shrieks from behind. "Sure. Aside from that, why don't we go to Yúnquè?"

* * *

Both Alaude and Kyouya almost broke the cups that they held when a strange chill went down their spines. They looked at each other, thinking what would make them felt strange like that. When they couldn't figure out the reason, they returned their attention to Giotto, who was blabbering about his plans on the Summer Festival.

"—and now, I need your recommendations regarding the day for the festival. I was thinking to do it after mid-terms end. What do you think?" Giotto finally ended his explanations and sipped his tea to relieve his thirsty throat.

Tsunayoshi tapped his chin. "Well…I guess that's okay. We can use that chance to relieve our stress from tests."

"So, it's around June?"

"But Summer Break begins near the end of July," Alaude spoke, "I guess it'll be better to have at—"

"Tadaima!"

The cheerful voice distracted Alaude and Kyouya from the discussion and looked at the café door. As expected, they saw I-Pin entered the café, smiling apologetically once she spotted her brother and cousin sat around one of the tables. Both males instantly paled when they saw the group who entered behind I-Pin. And because they were curious, Giotto and Tsunayoshi decided to see who came with I-Pin. It turned out to be none other than the Rokudou siblings (minus Mukuro), and Giotto, who knew the silly relationship between the Rokudous and the Hibaris, couldn't help but to chuckle.

Spade, who also spotted the Disciplinarian duo, smiled widely and cheered, "Alaude!"

Seeing the watermelon-head ran at his direction, arms stretched as if he was going to glomp him, Alaude grabbed the nearest weapon available—a mop—and hit Spade's stomach with it, causing him to fall onto the ground. Everyone in the café who saw it mentally sweat dropped. Fon, who was making more cakes in the kitchen, came out thanks to the noises and frowned slightly when he saw the current situation.

"Spade-kun? Why are you sitting on the ground? We have comfortable chairs, you know," the braided-guy remarked, still a bit oblivious.

"Alaude hit me," Spade whined, pretending to be the poor, innocent victim. "I was just going to greet me, but he knocked me with that mop!"

Fon averted his gaze toward Alaude, who still had the mop in his hand. Noticing that Fon was about to scold him, he immediately said, "I won't hit him if he's not going to glomp or do something perverted to me!"

"But it's just a greeting!"

"Can't you just say 'hello' to me like normal people do?"

"It's boring!"

"What kind of excuse is that!"

Their quarrels would continue forever if Fon didn't stop them. That black-haired guy grabbed Alaude and Spade's arms and dragged them to the kitchen. A second later, they heard cracked noises and broken silverwares from that 'sacred' place, which caused everyone sweat dropped again.

"Oya? It sounds lively here."

This time, Kyouya was the one who got alerted when he heard that familiar voice. As expected, Rokudou Mukuro entered with his usual dazzling smile. Unlike Spade, though, he didn't look for Kyouya upon entering the café, but instead chatted a bit with Chrome, who was worrying about his condition since they left him.

"Are you okay, Mukuro-niisan?"

"Yes, I'm alright," the indigo-haired teen said. "Where's Spade?"

Fran pointed at the kitchen, where sounds of breakables smashed to pieces could be heard. "Rather than that, why don't we find a seat and have some cakes? I'm hungry."

"Kufufu…sure. Chocolate cakes will do, right?"

His younger siblings nodded and I-Pin led them to an empty table. "Kyouya-nii, can you get the cakes, please?"

Sighing, Kyouya followed his sister's request and got up from his seat, leaving Giotto and Tsunayoshi. He walked to the display cabinet to get the cakes for the Rokudou siblings, and when he walked past Mukuro (who was standing near said cabinet); he felt something touched his bottom rear. That something is warm, big and groping him slowly.

"Kufufu…still as tight as usual, eh, Kyouya-kun?"

Veins popped on Kyouya's forehead. He spun around and intended to kick Mukuro, but failed because the other guy grabbed his leg before it could connect to his waist. Mukuro laughed at Kyouya's futile attempt to break free from his hold, which infuriated the older teen further. Kyouya tried to hit him with his punches, but Mukuro evaded them easily.

"Um…Giotto-senpai, should we stop them?" Tsunayoshi asked as he watched the older teens fought. They nearly knocked over an empty table as the battle continued.

"Don't bother. Fon will come out once he punished Spade and Alaude, then he'll take care of these two as well," Giotto smirked, actually enjoying the actions.

The brunette glanced at his senior. "Is this common?"

"Yes. They would always fight like this whenever they see each other. Look around you, the regulars seemed undisturbed by their fight, right?"

Tsunayoshi glanced at the customers that were currently enjoying their cakes and beverages. True, they didn't bother with the duo at all. Instead, they were, like Giotto, watching the combat enthusiastically. Their small excitement had to stop when Fon came out from the kitchen, looking perfectly fine, and he spotted another fruit-headed clashed with his brother.

"What are you two doing?" the oldest Hibari inquired, smiling innocently as he emitted black, dreadful aura.

Kyouya ceased his struggle when he noticed that Fon approached them, while Mukuro grinned valiantly despite knowing the consequence of their fight.

Giotto's eyes gleamed when he saw Fon dragged the duo to the kitchen, joining the previous couple, to experience the same fate. "Round two began."

* * *

When Alaude, Kyouya, Mukuro, and Spade came out from the kitchen with messed up looks and bruises here and there, Giotto couldn't help but to burst out into a fit laughter. Fortunately, the duo skylarks were too tired to hit the blond with their mighty fists and decided to just sit down on empty chairs of Giotto and Tsunayoshi's table.

"Honestly, can't you two act like your proper age?" Fon sighed as he took some chocolate cakes from the display cabinet. "This is a café, not a battlefield."

"Luckily, our customers are used with your fights," I-Pin added, putting down cups of milk shakes on the Rokudou' table (which was located next to Giotto and Tsunayoshi's). "But you might scare the new customers."

"It's their fault," both Alaude and Kyouya reasoned, glaring at the fruit-headed duo.

"Enough!" Fon glanced at the younger Hibaris. "One more fight and you'll see the worst!"

Giotto and Spade chuckled, finding the troubled look on Alaude and Kyouya's face was quite funny. Mukuro, on the other hand, noticed Tsunayoshi's presence and frowned.

"Giotto, who's that cute boy next to you?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right, I hadn't introduce him to you all," the teen with ginger-colored eye smirked. Without a warning, he wrapped his arm around Tsunayoshi's waist and pulled him closer. "This is my beloved Tsunayoshi."

Spade's and Mukuro's eyes widened. Chrome blinked. Fran ate his cake, ignoring the situation. I-Pin almost dropped her tray if Fon didn't catch it. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, disgusted. Alaude stared coldly at the couple. All in all, their reaction made Tsunayoshi felt uneasy and he tried to break out from Giotto's hold.

"I'm not his!" Tsunayoshi objected, still trying to push away the blond's grip on his waist. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm a member of Namimori High Student Council! Please don't misunderstand!"

"Kufufu…is that so?" Spade flashed a grin. "You're so cute and innocent. I understand why Giotto likes you."

Giotto glared at the watermelon-headed guy as he said, "I say it again: he's mine."

"I-I'm not! If you have the time to joke like that, why don't you introduce them to me?"

"Oh yeah…well, to start off, that guy that was just trying to flirt you is Spade, the oldest of Rokudou siblings, and that pineapple-head," Giotto pointed at Mukuro, "is Mukuro, the second oldest—"

"It's not pineapple, o Mr. I-Like-My-Younger-Counterpart," Mukuro protested, but he was ignored.

"—and the purple haired girl is Chrome, their only sister—"

Chrome smiled shyly as Tsunayoshi studied her feature. In his opinion, she was your typical feminine girl, if you ignore the fact that she wore a skull-patterned eye-patch over her right eye. And because he was still a normal, healthy teenager, he found himself staring at her. Giotto noticed this, so he tightened his grip around the younger teen's waist.

"—and the green haired one is Fran, the youngest and the main subject for any kind of tortures."

"Ah, Aniki and Mukuro-niisan's sadistic behavior is well-known, now. Ni—ouch, you don't have to stab me with the forks…" Fran winced slightly—although still appear stoic—when his older brothers attempted to pierce his hand with forks.

"They are known as Rokudou siblings from Kokuyo High. Despite their rowdy look, they're the core members of their school's Student Council."

"Eh? Really?" the brunette stared in awe. He thought they were just some delinquents from a school with bad reputation. He really has to remember not to judge anyone from their appearances.

Mukuro chuckled at the reaction. "But really…I was surprised when I saw your face. You two looks like brothers, I thought you got another stepbrother and—oof! What was that for, Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya gave him a stern look after he hit the pineapple-headed teen's cheek with his tonfa. Not only him, but Alaude and Spade also glared at him. Just then, Mukuro noticed what he had said and Giotto's expression was glum.

"_Perdona—_"

"_Io sto bene,_" the spiky blond cut Mukuro's sentence, "_non devi chiedere scusa_."

At this point, Tsunayoshi was confused. He wasn't good at English (he wasn't sure they were talking in English, though), so he couldn't understand what they were talking about. However, judging by the serious look on their face, he knew it has something to do with what Mukuro said earlier—something about stepbrother.

Fon looked at the clock and, in attempt to break the silence, said, "It's getting late. You have to get back home now or you'll miss dinner."

"Ah? Really?" Giotto looked at his watch. It was already 5 PM. He didn't realize that they had stayed in the café for almost six hours. "Time runs so fast…well, I guess I'll escort Tsunayoshi to his home now. Let's go, Tsunayoshi."

"I'll be fine walking back home alone!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Still, I have to follow your mother's request to protect you today. Alaude, let's continue the meeting tomorrow, afterschool."

Alaude nodded, but didn't look at Giotto. Giotto paid no mind and excused himself from the rest of them before he walked out of the café, followed by Tsunayoshi. Once their figures disappeared from view, the remaining groups shot death glares at Mukuro.

"Watch your tongue, pineapple-head," Alaude chided, "You know Giotto didn't like it when people talk about his family."

"My tongue slipped," Mukuro reasoned, smiling innocently.

"Regardless," Spade spoke up before Alaude could verbally attacked his brother again. "It's truly surprising. With such similarities, whoever thought they have no blood relations at all? He must've been surprised when he met him."

"Unlikely. He immediately falls in love with him on their first encounter," Kyouya pointed out.

"What a weird person," Fran joined the conversation, "If I were Tsunayoshi-san, I would change schools so I won't meet a perv like him."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Tsunayoshi glanced up at his senior, frowning slightly. "Catch a cold?"

"I don't think so…" Giotto shrugged. "Do you have fun today, Tsunayoshi?"

"Mmhm! It's refreshing to see Alaude-san and Hibari-san working as waiters, and although they look a bit frightening, the Rokudou siblings are fun people. Sure, they were fighting and insulting each other, but that's just show that they're good friends and open themselves to each other."

The blond teen chuckled. "True. They've been like that since their childhood."

"You befriended them since you were young?"

"Yes, along with G., Asari, and another one."

"Another one…you mean your stepbrother?"

At that, Giotto stopped. Tsunayoshi also stopped and intended to look at his senior. Sadly, his golden locks were covering his eyes; hence he was unable to see his facial expression clearly. However, when Giotto spoke his answer with slightly trembling voice, he had said something wrong.

"…No, the other one wasn't my stepbrother. He moved to the neighborhood town ten years ago and hadn't contact us ever since."

The brunette nodded hurriedly and began to walk again. The rest of their trip to Sawada residence was spent without saying anything. Tsunayoshi was feeling a bit guilty for bringing up the familial subject and cursed himself for being so inconsiderate, so he practically ignored Giotto, who was walking next to him and had his mind on something else as well. They didn't pay attention to which way they walk and almost passed the house if someone didn't call out for them.

"Oi, Tsuna. Where are you going?"

Both males immediately snapped out of their respective thoughts. They turned around, and they saw a replica of Tsunayoshi approached them. To say Giotto was surprised was an understatement. The blond teen was beyond shocked, because the young boy standing before him right now was a perfect clone of—let's use Giotto's nickname—beloved Tsunayoshi. Except that…the unknown boy had calmer expression and bright orange eyes that resemble his.

"Sorry, Natsu. I was…daydreaming, I guess?" Tsunayoshi smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

The boy, Natsu, rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to his taller and older version. "…So you're Giotto, the Student Council President of Tsuna's school? Okaasan's right…you can easily fit into our family."

"Natsu!"

"Are you the one called Na-kun?" Giotto inquired, half-curious and half-amused.

"Yeah. The name's Sawada Natsushige, or Natsu for short," the straight-forward version of Tsunayoshi grinned like a fox, "I'm his younger twin, but I applied for Tachibana Academy in the next town."

"Ah…sou ka."

"So…you're the one who had stole Tsuna's first kiss, eh? Very bold of you."

Tsunayoshi immediately blushed. "Natsu! I told you not to tell anyone about it!"

"But it's him, the culprit! So it's okay to speak to him about it," the younger twin reasoned. "So, why do you kiss this Dame Tsuna, eh? Were you drunk or something?"

"N-Natsu!"

"Your brother is adorable, Natsushige," Giotto smiled softly. "Not only that he looks attractive, but his personality is the best."

Natsushige was about to say something else when his brother dragged him away. Giotto chuckled as he saw the twin ran into their house. He was about to turn around and walked to his home when he Tsunayoshi ran out of the house, approaching him.

"Is there something wrong?" the blond asked.

"N-nothing wrong, it's just…" the brunette took a deep breath, and once he calmed down, he beamed, "Thank you for accompanying me today, Giotto-senpai! It was a very fun day!"

"It's nothing big; you don't have to thank me."

"A-and…please ignore what Natsu said earlier. He can be really rude at times…"

"I don't mind. Being honest is good, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi smiled and nodded. "Then…I'll see you tomorrow, at school."

Giotto nodded and turned around, intending to leave, when he remembered something. He turned around (again) and ran toward Tsunayoshi, who was trying to push open his house's fence. The younger teen was so surprised because his dear senior had grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss in a split second.

The kiss was quite enjoyable. It made something inside Tsunayoshi's stomach fluttered. Suddenly, it only last for a good ten seconds. Giotto pulled away and smirked, pleased to see his cute crush's speechless expression.

"Thanks for the good bye kiss. See you again, Tsunayoshi," the blond said between chuckles as he walked away, this time really intending to head back home.

It took the boy a few minutes until he completely understand what had happened. By then, Giotto had disappeared from view and his face had turned red—as red as G.'s hair. Hence, Tsunayoshi was left with the only option: muttering curses under his breaths while trying to calm his heartbeat down.

**

* * *

**

**Cheesy, check. Grammar fails, check. Plot fails, check. In-Character fails, check. All in all, this chapter is fail…bah. And it's way too long, ja? I'm sorry for making your eyes tired reading this chapter x_x But hopefully it'll cover up for the lack of updates XD Anyway, here's some info:**

**Yúnquè****: Means Hibari or Skylark. Because Fon is…a Chinese…I assumed that he would name the café with Chinese kanji XD**

**Perdona: Mukuro was trying to say 'perdonami' or 'forgive me', but he was interrupted, hence 'perdona'.**

**Giotto's sentence: translated into "I'm okay, you don't have to apologize."**

**Natsushige: Ha! If anyone can guess who is he in the canon Reborn universe and correctly answer why I named him Natsushige, I'll grant his/her request! Like, putting up 1827 scandal, or more 6918, or even threesome SpGA? XD;;**

**Anyway, go check the lemony oneshot, like NOW! Oh wait, please review this one first! Magi-san (Tsukiharu Magi) and Chiara (Arachi) had turned me into a reviewvore as well, so I'll die if you don't give me reviews. And because so many people alerted this...I expect lot of reviews :p**

**See ya~!  
**


End file.
